1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a question answering system and more specifically to a question answering system that provides a response to a how-to procedural question using a set of instructional videos selected for a particular client device user based on retrieved information corresponding to that particular client device user.
2. Description of the Related Art
People who use question and answering systems will often seek answers to how-to procedural questions or questions related to procedural knowledge that are best conveyed by a set of instructions or videos showing a sequence of steps. For example, a user may desire to better understand how to change a tire, how to bake an angel-food cake, how to play a certain chord on a guitar, how to solve a plumbing problem, or how to tie a tie. Even experts or specialists in a field, such as, for example, surgeons, often need to find and review procedural knowledge.